cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drai
Nation Drai created the nation Kanto on April 15, 2006. He chose to place his capital on Svalbard, naming it Pallet town, which was, like Kanto, based on the popular video game Pokemon. His native resources are lumber and water. Kanto's current resource set is the agricultural based one, widely claimed to be the most beneficial to nations of this size. Involved in many wars in its lifetime Kanto used to be 2nd for total casualties in CN. Nation Link - Kanto Current Stats (as of Feb 4, 2009): Infrastructure: 14,000.00 Technology: 7,900.01 Land: 6,642.374 Wonders: 22 Nation Strength: 105,335.035 Efficiency: 102.67 Rank:Ranked #78 of 28,891 Nations (0.27%) Alliance Rank:Ranked #1 of 205 alliance nations Nukes: 25 Casualties: 1,358,196 Attacking + 1,319,541 Defending = 2,677,737 Casualties Casualty Rank: Ranked #28 of 28,891 Nations (0.10%) Infrastructure Losses: ~10,000 The Beginning (April 2006 - August 2006) Kanto was an unalligned nation for a couple weeks before taking an active role in the leadership of the Svalbardian Ultralliance founded by Virillus of Svalabard2 and Vengashii. However, this alliance did not last very long before joining with The Federation in June of 2006. Kanto quickly became the largest nation in the alliance and helped out financially as often as possible. This nation even fought for a brief period of time in what is known as The First Great War. However, by the end of August Drai wanted to explore CN politics further, particularly by joining a large recognized sanctioned alliance. His time in the Federation had come to an end, and no more than a few weeks later The Federation would disband and many of the members would eventually come back to form an alliance known as The Republic. Early Era (Septmeber 2006 - April 2007) The National Alliance of Arctic Countries would be the first major alliance Drai joined in Cybernations, and by the first week of September Drai was a full member of this sanctioned alliance on the blue team. Here he would be put into what is debated to be the most elite company to play the game; The Fallout Company, which went on to become the Elite Penguin Unit. Members included: Drai, St Heliers, Davidk, Diskord, Arka, Virillus, Ephus, Almighty Grub, Evilgm, BMAC, Icargus, EmperorNorton, Dictadora, and Sir Galahad. Within a short period of time Drai would take the position of Lt in the company, and 3 days later was named Captain of the NAAC's strongest military company. In January, he would captain them through one of the largest wars in CN history, Great War 2, where The League (GATO, NAAC, LUE, CDS, LOSS and a few other allies) would take on The Initiative (NPO, NpO, GOONS, FAN, GGA, TOP, >_< and a few other allies) Although the result was not what they had hoped, the NAAC was not severely damaged and recovered quite quickly. Not long after this Drai would take the position of Colonel of the first battalion - first division of NAAC's military where he led the top 3 companies in the alliance. With a large amount experience from prior miltary events Drai would lead these nations in the largest war in the history of CN, Great War 3. Greatly outnumbered the NAAC stood no chance and would be forced to disband on April 14, 2007. Middle Era (May 2007 - September 2007) Now without an alliance, Drai would help found Sanctum along with Virillus, Epiphanus, Hungchang, G1ishere, and a few others from NAAC, GATO, and CDS. He was elected to the first senate group, along with Colonel of the 1st battalion and an avid banker. However, not completely interested in the rebuilding process Sanctum was undergoing Drai wanted to take a completely new path in the game and joined the largely antagonized alliance \m/ at the end of May. However, just before leaving he had a few conversations with Chickenzilla of The Republic which initialized the merge that created the alliance of Atlantis in mid-July. In \m/ Drai would once again take a military position and helped develop a new military style in \m/, taking captain of the intermediate division. During this time \m/ was involved in the brief destruction of Legion. Nearing the end of his \m/ days Drai would fight in a nuclear war known as the Unjust War. \m/ took on many members of The Legion and New Polar Order, decimating the top ranks, but overall losing the battle. They too would be forced to disband on September 21st. However, Drai and Virillus both left a couple days earlier because they did not agree with the attitude many of the leaders had when it came to the out of character attacks going on in GOONS. Slightly Modern Era (October 2007 - March 2008) At this point Drai would come back to the alliance of Atlantis, which was a descendant of his old alliance Sanctum. Shortly after joining Drai would be elected to senate and take captain of the 1st company. Other jobs included diplomat to NADC, bank nation, co-Minister of Recruitment, mentor, and guide-writer in the Atlantis library. In his 2nd term of senate Drai was elected to the High Council where he would only keep his position for just over a week before resigning from all positions in the game. A break from the game which he had actively played over a year and a half was needed. In the New Year of 2008 Drai made a comeback and was elected to the Atlantis senate for a 3rd time in a row. helped develop the Ferocitas Compact bloc involving Atlantis, GATO, CSN, and IAA. Working his way up in the alliance again, Drai would take the position of Minister of Defense, for a week until Atlantis disbanded. More Modern Era (April 2008 - Present) Without an alliance, Drai went into peace mode and searched for an alliance for nearly a week before landing in the Viridian Entente and switching to the green sphere. Here he didn't hold a position of any sort but was part of the elite military company, the Viridian Vanguard. It wasn't long however before some internal issues and lack of interesting activity led Drai and a few others to found a new alliance by the name of Hyperion. Drai would take the position of High Sovereign in Hyperion leading them through their first term. He organized aprotectorate with NpO which was then transfered to GR. He also wrote an ODP with SOLID which developed into an MDP, and is now canceled because of surrender terms followed by a SOLID merge. At then end of the first term though he decided not to re-run as another temporary break from government responsibilities was needed. At the end of September he was elected back as a Sovereign for the October-November term. Here he would help organize the merger between Hyperion and their closest ally, the Greenland Republic and another friend, OIN. He held the Vice-Archon position in the first term of the new Greenland Republic, and was re-elected in the 2nd term. Due to the resignation of the Archon couple weeks into the term Drai has held the Archon position ever since.